Jewelpet Tinkle: Remix
by AURyuichi-san
Summary: What if a more talented, but still un-confident and reserved Akari met Ruby? Follow a less clumsy Akari-chan Akari as she goes through adventures in Jewelland and grows up in the real world. R&R. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Ruby & Akari DokixDoki!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jewel Pet Tinkle.

* * *

Akari had never been as open or social as her older sister. True she wasn't exactly average with how cute she was with her silky brown hair, perfect complexion, large forest green eyes, and absolutely sparkling warm smile, but her quiet, subdued personality kept her from really shining. She did not have the confidence to be more open. As a result she had few friends and didn't stand out much despite her great fashion sense and idol like looks. While she was rather talented, she didn't have the heart or courage to bring them to the attention of her sister and mother who were both busy with their own careers while her mother doted on her older sister for being a successful model.

Neither of the two knew that the youngest of the family was actually rather multi talented. Akari, being as secluded as she was, spent most of her time in her room when not hanging out with her friends and all that time spent in her room was spent online where she took advntage of the well of knowledge of the internet to learn things she was interested in without having to resort to asking her mother for classes or needing to learn in a group, she was after all rather antisocial and didn't like asking others for help or having to compete for attention.

Over time, while her mother and sister were busy with their own lives, Akari learned to sing, dance, and act on a professional level for someone so young. She also took the opportunity to learn how to read sheet music in preparation for wanting to learn how to play the piano and more importantly the violin, though she also learned to play the ukulele by staying after school and using the music room there to practice when she was sure that there were no clubs using it. Of course she didn't know a single student from the basketball club had heard her beautiful music and compositions and looked forward to hearing them though he never learned who played them.

Akari had also decided to learn yoga and self defense, going so far as to learn martial arts. Most of her martial arts were defensive offense or learned from anime or manga she had seen or read, she even taught herself shaolin kung fu by watching as many documentaries on the subject as she could. The daily practice all the physical lessons required kept Akari limber and in shape as well as heightening her balance for her dancing and made her look more elegant, it also helped her to sing while she danced as she also had to do breathing exercises. Akari, admiring anime/manga characters to the point where she emulated their fighting styles and memorized some great life advice also held respect for the amazing people that thought up and created such amazing artwork as that was the only thing Akari could call it. They created entire worlds, cultures, civilizations, and individual people with amazing characters and unique fashion senses. Akari admired that and started to practice for her new dream of becoming a famous mangaka and animator, one on par with names like Eichiro Oda and Hayao Miyazaki.

Akari had only practiced drawing unique characters so far as she didn't have the confidence or experience to create a story for a full on manga, but these characters had developed her amazing fashion sense and helped her design her own clothes. Her mother didn't think much of her designing talent, but supported it by buying Akari fabrics and the equipment necessary for her to make them, thinking that Akari would give up on the endeavor when she saw how difficult it was. Akari didn't and even made her own clothes, not that her mother or sister noticed as they had never paid attention to what she chose in department stores and therefore thought her stylish clothes was stuff she'd bought from stores. Akari didn't mind as she'd become so used to not being in the spotlight with her family that she would feel uncomfortable bringing it upon herself.

Because of Akari's natural and developed artistic taste, her cute looks were heightened by her tasteful fashion sense and nice haircut, two bangs framing her heart shaped face while the rest of her hip length hair was held in a high clip that allowed some of her hair to cascade down to her shoulders in what looked like a high ponytail from the front. Her school smarts were nothing to be lacking either. With how much time she spent on her own, it was obvious that something like homework and studying was easy to focus on, especially after learning discipline and patience from her other hobbies, but again she never brought her near always perfect grades to her families attention and even avoided impressing the teachers too much as despite her secret wish to become her class or even grade representative, she didn't have the confidence to lead or speak in public without making a fool of herself, disregarding the amazing soliloquy she'd mastered when learning to act.

While Akari was fine not bringing up her talents to her family as she would be embarrassed bringing their attention to her, every time she accomplished something she always felt a pang of longing for their recognition, for they themselves to come to her without her having to say so and praising her, saying how proud they were. Her reservedness and shy tendencies ended up giving her a lack of confidence for certain things and led to her not being able to really believe in herself despite her many talents, always believing she would only come as second best. Akari didn't know that a certain meeting would change everything for her.

* * *

Akari was fixing the red and pink cherry blossom hair clip holding up her hair in the mirror before moving to her uniform's red bow and adjusting it, nervous for her first day of school while the horoscopes played on the TV in the background.

"Today's lucky color is red while today's unlucky star sign is cancer."

"Eh?" Akari straightened and looked to the TV. "Me?"

"An unfortunate encounter leads to an unexpected fate," the TV continued unimpeded.

"Ah...well unexpected doesn't necessarily mean bad right?" Akari asked herself nervously, not as optimistic as usual as she pouted remembering that school was starting again and that they would be changing classes again. Her class friends weren't close enough to be considered real friends, only people she could talk with between classes and during lunch and sometimes hang out with outside of school, but that's it. Changing classes would mean they wouldn't really be friends anymore and that meant she wouldn't know anyone in class.

"Akari, I'm going ahead," her charismatic sister said, snapping Akari out of her depressing thoughts.

"Ah, mn. Have a nice day."

"And today's lucky star sign is, tadaa! virgo!" The TV said.

"Ah, that's me! Lucky!" Akari's sister said before opening the door and shutting it behind her. Akari shook her head and tried not to let it get to her.

"Ok, gotta eat breakfast now."

* * *

"An unfortunate encounter huh? Please don't let it be anyone horrible," I mumbled to myself as I skipped down the steps to the bus stop. I clenched nervously at the strap of my backpack as I thought on the fortune.

"Well, my horoscope ends up being wrong most of the time anyways. Maybe I shouldn't worry too much about it," I thought as I waited at the stop. Of course that was when a shimmering sound caught my attention and I turned to the ocean behind me to see a circle of pink light glowing in the ocean and moving steadily towards the shore. My curiosity got the best of me and I went down the steps to the sand to investigate, staring intently at it when it reached the shore.

"How pretty," I thought with a soft smile as I looked at the glittering pink water, my smile turning into a thoughtful frown, "but...eh?" A blue circle of runes suddenly sprouted from the pink circle. "Ehh?!" The sudden light show caused me to drop my bag and fall onto my backside with a cry of shock, especially when a cute red eyed rabbit appeared from the light and landed on the shore, a cute cherry blossom clip decorating one ear, a red star at its center while a pink pearl two cherry necklace adorned its neck.

"A-a-re? A rabbit?" I managed to ask, not that I expected an answer. I looked on in wonder when the rabbit looked at me adoringly and jumped enthusiastically in place, gibbering on in some strange language excitedly.

"A-ano..." I interrupted gently. She seemed to calm down a little and suddenly pulled out a heart shaped jar that seemed to be filled with small colorful candies, continuing to gibber intelligibly before eating and swallowing one of them. She then started to test out her voice before bursting out excitedly.

"Uwah! Wonderful! Wonderful! A wonderful rarerare girl with sparkling eyes and fluffy hair" The rabbit exclaimed. She jumped on me then. "Her cheeks are all soft and warm!" The rabbit enthused as she rubbed her fluffy cheek against mine. My cheeks heated slightly at the cute animal as I gently grabbed it.

"A-ano..." I pulled her away to get a better look at her. "Wait a-" She wriggled excitedly in my hands.

"I'm Ruby," she introduced, interrupting me, "a fresh student at the Magic Academy. And your name is?"

"I'm...Akari," I replied stunned before I realized just who and what I was talking to, dropping her as I cried out in surprise and back away, fluttering about excitedly. "Ehh?! The rabbit is talking!"

"Since you noticed the magic I'm sure you're the rarerare girl with the right kind of heart, Akari-chan," Ruby said happily.

"E-eh?" I asked confusedly. "Ah, that's it. This must be a dream. I must still be lying in bed," I tried to reason, "because a rabbit appearing out of nowhere and talking to me, that's just too strange. This can't be happening." It was then I realized that the bus had arrived...and left as soon as I noticed it. "Ehh! The bus!" I hurriedly grabbed my bag and ran up the steps just in time to watch it disappear down the road. "Now I'm going to be late for school," I muttered dejectedly.

"Late for school?" Ruby asked after jumping after me. "Leave it to me!" She held up a glowing pink paw. "Tinkle tinkle magical charm!" She chanted. "Akari-chan, fly through the sky!" Ruby called as the sparkling light from her paw engulfed me in a clear colorful bubble.

"Eh?" The bubble disappeared, leaving sparkling colorful light engulfing me and my bag and making my clothes lift up, forcing me to hold down my skirt.

"Yatta! It worked!" Ruby cried happily.

"Only my schoolbag is flying, this isn't helping much," I cried.

"Eh?" It was then that my schoolbag started to float away.

"Plus my school is in the other direction," I cried as I chased after my floating bag.

"A-re-re?" Ruby called in confusion as she hopped ahead.

"W-wait!" I called out to my floating bag, watching as Ruby hopped and managed to grab a strap.

"Gotcha!" I managed to catch up and hop on as well only to notice that the bag had floated to the side...and over the railing of the bridge. "W-wait.." I heard the magic on the bag 'poof' out of existence and drop the both of us into the waiting water below. "No way!" I cried as we fell into the water with a big splash.

* * *

"Had to change my clothes and wash my hair...now I'm really late," I muttered to myself, mortified as I walked towards the school. "Couldn't this have been a dream?" I asked dejectedly. "It's so embarrassing I'd like to stay out of the class."

"Akari-chan..." I turned to Ruby with a frown.

"Please stop following me!" I turned forward again and walked a little faster. "Um, ah there it is," I murmured as I found my name on the class roster. "No way...none of my friends are in my class..." I walked dejectedly to class and peeked in, afraid to go into a class of strangers so late...at least until I spotted a familiar face by the window. "Ah! That's...Yuuma-kun!" I felt my cheeks heat at the sight of my crush, a smile involuntarily forming just by seeing him. "I'm in the same class as Yuuma-kun," I breathed both in relief and happiness, glad to know I at least knew one person, even if he was only a crush and not a friend.

"Who's Yuuma-kun?" Ruby asked from inside a blue bucket.

"Eh? I thought I told you to go away," I whispered to her, the rabbit popping back into the bucket as soon as I finished.

"Sakura-san?" I heard a teacher call behind me, making me jump to attention and turn to her.

"Yes!"

"What's the matter? You're really late. It's already third class hour. Anyways, come in," she said as she slid open the door.

"Yes..."

"Hey there, quit chatting now," the teacher called the students to attention as I walked in nervously. "The others already decided on groups and duties. Sakura-san you will do the class deliveries, ok?" The teacher said as I stood in front of the class with her, mortified. "And your seat is over there." She pointed to the seat next to my crush.

_The seat next to Yuuma-kun? Really? It's even in the back so I won't stand out! Lucky!_ I thought.

"One more thing, Sakura-san," I turned to the teacher. "Could you introduce yourself?" She asked. I blanched as that was the one thing I was hoping she wouldn't make me do. "The others already did it. So, give it your best shot," the teacher said encouragingly. I felt myself go rigid at all the smiling faces staring at me intently and decided to get this over with, not wanting to mumble or stutter like last year. I decided to 'act' like a cheerful, smiley girl, taking a deep breath as I thought of myself as only talking to a friend or something similar.

"My name is Sakura Akari, nice to meet you," I managed to introduce clearly and with a polite smile.

"I knew it, I knew it!" One student called, starting a chatter among the class. "She's the little sis of Sakura Monika." I frowned as they immediately associated me with my sister rather than just seeing me as my own person. This is exactly why I began to dislike attention.

"Yeah, yeah, 'the' famous Sakura Monika!" A girl called out.

"Really, she has a sister?" Another girl asked.

"She does, she does!" The first girl replied.

"Tadaa!" A girl cried as she took out a magazine with my sister on the cover. "The legendary student council president and actress, Sakura Monika!"

"How cute!"

"Great in school!" One girl cried.

"Excellent grades!" A male called.

"Years in a row president of the middle school council," another girl called admiringly, "and the TV dramas are awesome too."

"And her sister-" they said in unison.

"Her sister's not like her at all!" One boy called out rudely.

"Not like her at all!" Another said.

"Monika is a whole different league than her!" I glared sharply at the ones that had said the ruder comments, satisfied when I saw their gulps of fear as they shut their mouths, but still dejected by all the negative comments. They quieted when I walked to my seat with quiet conviction, giving them all a cold look if they so much as made a peep. If they wouldn't even respect me as her sister then I might as well make them fear me. I didn't want to be friends with such rude people anyways. I let my bravado slip when I was in the safety of my seat and when I was sure no one was staring anymore, slumping and sighing in relief.

"Now for a change of mood, let's start with class 6 arithmetics..." the teacher started. I was happy to see that Yuuma hadn't been apart of the class beat down and that he was still staring out the window with his arms crossed.

"A-ano..." I mumbled shyly, unsure of how to speak to him. I gulped and tried again. "A-ano, nice to meet-" I felt my whole face heat up when I saw him just staring intently out the window and I just slumped dejectedly onto my desk. _It's no use. I can't speak to him. My courage always fails me when it counts the most..._

* * *

"Why can't I just speak my heart," I mumbled as I leaned against the railing of the balcony outside my room. tugging at the detached white sleeves that matched my sleeveless fur hooded white zip up jacket, a red, tight spaghetti strap underneath that went over white denim shorts, a silver belt with a cherry blossom belt buckle on it. I was wearing white tabi socks on my feet rather than normal ones, "like 'don't compare me to my sister." I turned away from the ocean sunset, and straightening, putting on a business smile.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Akari! You may know my sister, but I'd appreciate it if you don't compare us and instead treat me like my own person, ne?" I asked cutely, tilting my head to the side for emphasis before I let the cheery face fade to a dejected one, sighing as my head drooped.

"I'm sorry!" I jumped, startled before turning to see the same bunny from before sitting on my balcony.

"Eh? Y-you again?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The bunny cried, rubbing helplessly at her tears. "I only wanted to help you," she continued crying. "But then..." it sobbed.

"It's okay. Really," I insisted. "It all happened because I didn't believe in myself," I said as I walked back inside. "It wasn't your fault, Ruby." I sat in front of my table and slumped on it. "But still, you know...Yuuma-kun may be there but my friends aren't there and I don't want to get to know such rude people..." I whispered dejectedly into my arms.

"Yosh! Look Akari-chan! Tinkle tinkle Magical Charm!... It worked, Akari-chan!" I looked up, startled as I saw Ruby and one of my stuffed animals jump on my table.

"Eh? W-what?" It was then that they held hands and began to do a little dance.

"Yeah, yeah, Akari-chan. Cheer up, Akari-chan," Ruby cheered as they danced. "Happy, happy. One two. One two," she chanted. "Akari-chan, happy. Akari-chan, Akari-chan, happy, happy," she continued before she tripped and fell adorably. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight before she hopped back up and kept going. "One two, one two." The stuffed animal poofed in a cloud of blue smoke and reverted to its inanimate state.

"Say," I hugged one of the pillows on the floor, "that was really magic, right?" I asked. "Who are you really, Ruby? A talking rabbit, that's just too strange." Ruby hopped onto the pillow so our faces were closer. "Your eyes are sparkling too." Ruby raised her little arms.

"You see, I'm a Jewelpet," Ruby explained. "My eyes are made of magical gemstones."

"A Jewelpet?" I questioned.

"I live in Jewelland," Ruby said.

"Jewelland?" I repeated.

"Yeah!" Ruby continued smiling and gave my nose a little lick/kiss. "Jewelland is the land of magic. Everyone there can use magic and alchemy. Even far far greater magic than what you just saw," she said happily. "Anyways," she jumped back onto the table, "everything's possible there!" Ruby raved happily.

"Magic, I see," I said with a warm smile, reaching to fix my fallen stuffed animal. "It would be great if I could use magic too," I thought idly. "If I could, then I could make myself speak my heart whenever I want to and I'd chat with Yuuma-kun as much as I want and then I'd," I laughed a little, "I'd draw a manga that predicts the future," I said half jokingly as it actually was my dream to be a mangaka. I stood up excitedly then, getting into a starting ballet position. "And I'd make myself a great idol and sing and dance on stage," I said as I did a perfect, single pirouette. "But you know, that's just wishful thinking, right?" I said with a small, wistful smile. I didn't have the confidence to do any of that.

"A-re?" I looked to see Ruby with her eyes tightly shut and shaking slightly. "Ruby?" I asked.

"If I...if I could just become a good magician...then I could..." she looked up suddenly, "then I could make all of your dreams come true, right away!"

"No, no," I tried to wave her thoughts away, "it's alright. I was...just kidding," I managed to say. Ruby shook her head vehemently.

"But, but...Ah, right!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Tinkle tinkle magical charm!" Ruby poofed the same cherry blossom accessory that she had and put it in my hair. "There."

"Is this for me?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah," she nodded, "it's for you, Akari-chan."

"The same as yours, Ruby?"

"Yup," another nod, "the same." I couldn't help myself after that. I broke out into a fit of giggles, laughing out loud. "Akari-chan's laughing, laughing! Wai~!" Ruby cheered.

"Somehow I feel a lot better," I answered with a bright smile, thanks to you, Ruby." I picked her up gently, bringing her closer. "A lot has happened today, but I'm glad that I met you, Ruby."

"Akari-chan," Ruby answered warmly. I brought her closer and gave her a warm hug, happy when she hugged me back, finding comfort in her small embrace.

"Arigatou, Ruby," I whispered softly, sincerely with a smile on my lips. I shifted her over to one arm when an egg shaped stone appeared in my other hand. "W-what? A red gemstone? Ruby?" I asked, looking from the egg shaped red stone with a heart shaped ruby in the center.

"My Jewelcharm doubled!" Ruby explained happily. "N-now I get it!" Ruby exclaimed, taking out what looked like a bejeweled, fancy touch phone. "So it's really...it's really you, Akari-chan!" Ruby enthused. "The girl with the same heart as me. Wonderful, wonderful!" Ruby cheered.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You see, I'm sure this Jewelcharm is for you."

"Eh?"

"Now we have to chant this spell together." She looked up to me, "then we two can use magic together," she explained.

"M-me too?" I asked. "Seriously?"

"Eto, was it here?" Ruby questioned as she tapped the heart-shaped symbol on the phone/magical device. Suddenly the floor beneath us started to glow. "A-a-re?" Ruby said, startled as my silver laptop opened of its own accord and showed the same symbol that was on Ruby's device. "I-I did it again," Ruby said sheepishly.

"Did what again?" I asked before I started to float off the floor and rise to a portal in the ceiling. "Eh? Ehh? Waaah!" I cried out in surprise as I was suddenly floating with Ruby in a space with a bunch of those magic portals everywhere, the space in between a sparkling rainbow of shifting colors. "What's going on, Ruby?" I asked in panic.

"D-don't worry, Akari-chan," she said as she looked at her device again. She tapped it again and a hologram of a specific blue portal appeared. "There it is! The spell! Tinkle tinkle Magical Charm, winkle winkle Jewelflash," Ruby recited.

"Did you remember it Akari-chan?" She asked, looking to me though I was more preoccupied with the floating and how we were heading straight into another swirling portal.

"J-Jewelflash?" I managed to question before we went through the portal. I gasped as I rose up from the portal to see a beautiful and colorful scenic land.

"Ah, this is Jewelland!" Ruby said.

"Jewelland? Really?"

"So, so? What do you say, Akari-chan?" Ruby enthused, asking my opinion.

"What do I say..." I trailed off, noticing immediately why the place looked so small and scenic. "Where is the ground?" I asked weakly.

"Eh?" She managed to say before the portal disappeared and we were no longer floating, instead now plummeting to the ground.

"Waah!" Help!" I cried.

"Akari-chan, say it with me!" Ruby shouted over the rushing wind. "The magic spell!"

"It's no use! No use! I can't use magic!" I said hopelessly.

"You can!" Ruby exclaimed, making me gasp and look at her. "Didn't I say you can use it? Akari-chan, you can use magic too! You have the right kind of heart. And I'm with you too!" Ruby exclaimed, tears flowing from her eyes. I smiled warmly at her, grasping the Jewelcharm tightly.

"Ruby..." I reached out to hold her paw. "If you're with me,"

"It'll work," Ruby finished. After we both calmed down and stared at the fast approaching but still distant ground, Ruby finally spoke again. "Okay, here we go! Shining courage, that's what Ruby stands for."

"Tinkle tinkle magical charm. Winkle winkle Jewelflash!" We said in unison. I cupped the Jewelcharm in my hands and felt as the warmth of the magic washed over me, closing my eyes as I felt my clothes shift into an entirely different outfit. The same clear bubble that Ruby had produced before appeared again and stopped me from hitting the water, causing a great splash as we slid to a stop in the air. I looked at my new outfit with joy and awe, still feeling the magic coursing through me.

"This is...magic?" I said in awe. The main shirt was a solid ruby red while the detached, skin tight sleeves were a solid cherry blossom pink that cut into a v to wrap around my middle finger, a red jewel decorating it like a ring. the sleeves were held onto my upper arm by a white ribbon, ending in frills that matched the short poofy sleeves of my dress. White thicker ribbon decorated the collar of my sleeve and went into white wing like ribbons that framed the Jewelcharm, two thin white ribbons coming out from under it. Milky yellow pearls decorated my neck. The shirt cut into two tails in the front, the ends framed in a softer red while a darker red train was shifted to the back with two large red jewel decorations on my hips, ending at my ankles. Beneath the shirt was a simple white dress that ended mid thigh and poofed out like a poppy flower, frilled cherry blossom pink boots adorning my legs, the soles solid red and the same jewels decorating my hips, decorating the shoes. Two wing like clothes accessories the same color as my necklace hung from my back and a very large cherry blossom petals ribbon, pink in color rimmed in red, adorned my hair, two smaller solid pink petals above it.

"I'm flying!" I exclaimed excitedly when I finished examining myself, the bubble bursting at my exclamation and allowing me to fly freely of my own will. "Ruby, I'm flying!" I enthused happily, the warm feeling of giddiness and joy swirling around inside me.

"U~un!" Ruby said in affirmation.

"Wah! So this is Jewelland!" I said, letting myself enjoy the beautiful scenery to its full extent now.

"That's right, this is the land of magic," Ruby affirmed happily. "Jewelland is made from the same Jewels as stardust," Ruby continued as I soared through the sky, flying by a sparkling group of butterflies. "From the forests to the mountains, everybody here is protected by Lady Jewelina's magic!" Ruby enthused as I flew above a flock of birds.

"This is awesome!" I gushed as I sped forth. "What should we do, Ruby? It's so much fun! I get the feeling like I could do anything when you're with me, Ruby!" I enthused.

"Un!" Ruby replied cutely. "Because we're together!"

* * *

Soon enough, Ruby led me to the school. I looked in awe at the school, avidly examining what looked like a tan, bearded elf on a floating ball with a middle aged woman dressed in witch garb next to him, a bunch of Jewelpets calling out Ruby's name and running towards us as I hovered down to them. I smiled happily and excitedly at them all, not believing such an amazing place existed. The old man on the floating green ball hovered towards us and cleared his throat.

"Ruby and you girl of the rarerare; I hereby welcome you as the new students of our magic academy," he intoned professionally.

"Thank you very much!" Ruby said from her perch on my raised arm. I smiled happily at her.

"We made it, Ruby." Ruby smiled gratefully at me, enthusiastic as well.

"Akari-chan!" Ruby said warmly.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

"Thank you!" Ruby was the one to reply before magic fireworks were set off in the sky.

"Welcome to the Magic Academy!" They all chorused, making me look on in absolute awe.

_This was definitely an unexpected fate, but with how amazing it is, it's not exactly unwelcome! _I thought cheerfully.

* * *

**AN: **The length of each chapter will depend on the episode so they may vary greatly in length. Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated.


	2. The Jewel of Your Dreams DokixDoki!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jewel Pet Tinkle.

* * *

"Ruby and you girl of rarerare; I hereby welcome you as new students of our magic academy," The small, old yet still cute floating headmaster said.

"Thank you very much!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Eh? I...have become a student too?" I asked, needing confirmation as I figured I would have to learn from somewhere how to use magic.

"Like I told you," Ruby said before jumping off my arm to the ground. "Akari-chan, from now on we two are new students at magic academy."

"S-seriously? Magic academy?" I repeated.

"Wai! Wai! I'm so happy!" She enthused as she began to skip away.

"W-wait a second! Ruby I can't-" I tried to catch up to her but she was always the same distance away. "Ruby! Ruby, wait!"

* * *

"Ruby!" I woke up with a start, my hand reaching out as I gasped into a sitting position in my bed on my loft. My eyes stared blearily at the morning light streaming out through the window, my hand grasping at air a few times as I got a hold of reality. "A dream? I see, it was all just a dream. That must be it, magic and Jewelland. It couldn't be real and also that I met Ruby..." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Wah! Delicious!" My eyes snapped open as I looked down to my room and the source of the voice to see Ruby sitting on my table eating my bowl of macaroons.

"Ruby!" Her ears snapped to attention and she turned to me with a bright smile.

"Akari-chan! Rarerare food is really delicious. It's awesome!" Ruby enthused.

"Ruby, so it wasn't a dream," I said, a smile growing on my face as I got out of my bed and trotted down the steps. "Ruby."

"Akari-chan!" Ruby hopped to me until she hopped onto my shoulder and skittered to my other shoulder. "I came to pick you up. Let's go to Magic academy," she said. "Hurry." I frowned slightly at the reminder.

"You know Ruby. I still haven't decided if I want to go. To the magic academy," I said softly as I took her gently and placed her on the table.

"Why? We'll be studying magic together. It's gonna be fun for sure," Ruby said, waving her little paws up and down.

"...but I don't even know a thing about Jewelland and-" I was interrupted by someone knocking on my door.

"Akari, breakfast is ready," my sister came in without even waiting for my response, making me frown in my thoughts as I vainly attempted to hide Ruby behind my back.

"Aneki," I said as I'd gotten into the habit of saying recently, having picked up mannerisms from all different kinds of sources, my rude way of addressing my sister and super polite way of addressing my mother coming from yakuza and rich heirs programs. "Good morning," I said, trying to hopelessly divert her attention. She simply walked forth.

"What?" She leaned forward, putting her hands on her knees. "What are you hiding there?" She questioned while I tried to restrain a wriggling Ruby.

"Nothing at all," I replied with a straight face, only for my weak efforts to be in vain as Ruby popped free of my grasp and openly showed herself by perching cutely on my shoulder.

"Hora, what have we here," she said, staring intently at Ruby, blinking twice. "Te...a bunny?" I only sighed and placed Ruby on my lap.

"Yeah, I found an abandoned bunny and picked her up," I half lied quickly.

* * *

"Huh? A bunny, I see," our mom said as she adjusted her tie for work.

"Is it alright if I keep her as a pet?" I asked my mother politely as Ruby reclined on a cushiony green pillow on the kitchen table. Lucky. She approached Ruby as the bunny scratched herself with her hind leg cutely, staring at that precious face, blinking once before looking up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's ok I guess," she finally said. I stood up happily.

"Really, hahaue?" I asked brightly.

"But in return you will be the one to care for it," she said seriously.

"Can you do that, Akari?" My sister asked me, both her face and tone speaking her of uncertainty in my ability to do so.

"Of course I can," I said, a little put off by her blatant lack of faith. I knew I didn't show them any outstanding talents, but that didn't mean I showed them I was incompetent in any way, only ordinary. Their seeming lack of faith in my sense of responsibility disheartened me. "Right?" I asked Ruby, unconsciously seeking out the reassurance of my already closest friend.

"Un!" Ruby smiled and nodded at me in confident assurance. it was only after the fact that I realized our mistake, both my sister and mother looking stunned.

"Did...it just say 'un'?" My sister asked my mother in shock. I quickly picked Ruby up and provided a distraction.

"Ah~ a carrot. A carrot, Ruby must be hungry," I said in an almost sing song voice, a sign of my anxiety, as I walked into the kitchen. "Gotta get you one." I crouched under the counter as soon as I could get out of sight.

"Hey, let's go already. To Magic Academy," Ruby whispered to me as I opened the cabinet in front of me and rummaged for the bag of carrots.

"I'm not sure if I can go today. My mom promised to go shopping with me. She was going to buy me a new dress for being in sixth grade now," I told her, already unsure as I saw her in her work clothes.

"I see," Ruby said sadly, her ears drooping only to perk right up as soon as I presented her with a fat carrot. Her cute pink nose twitched, her eyes closed, as she sniffed at it. "Ah! Could this possibly be..."

"It's a carrot," I answered with a smile. Her ears perked at the word.

"I knew it!"

"Oh no. I have to leave now," my mom said suddenly, making me stand up to look at her as she grabbed her jacket from the back of a recliner.

"...where are you going, hahaue?" I asked her, though I already knew the answer. I was only darkly curious as to whether she had forgotten her promise to me.

"To work," she answered readily.

"Work? What do you mean?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side as I continued to play clueless.

"Another interview came up. The client is really important so I as the chief editor have to handle this myself," she explained. I didn't really begrudge her this, it was her job after all and it was important. What I didn't like was that she seemed to have forgotten her promise and didn't have the decency to at least tell me beforehand so I wouldn't be disappointed at the last minute if I hadn't already prepared for disappointment like I was starting to become.

"...but what about our shopping?" I questioned softly.

"Ah right, I promised to buy you a dress," she recalled blatantly in front of me, completely tactless and oblivious to the sharp sting of pain it sent through me despite my foreknowledge that this was a possibility. She clapped her hands together and smiled at me me sheepishly. "Sorry! We're going to buy it next week for sure, ok?" She tried to appease hastily.

"I also have a photo shoot today," my sister said as she stood from her seat at the dining table.

"Does that mean you're going to be in the next 'Lovely Teen' magazine too?" I asked, noticing an issue of the magazine in front of her.

"Un!" She said excitedly.

"Ah, in that case, let me give you a ride to the studio," she said warmly to her elder daughter.

"Thanks, okaa-san," her sister replied just as warmly.

"But be back for dinner, ok?" Our mother said as their voices began to fade into the background of my mind as I felt the first vestiges of loneliness and abandonment creep through me. I should have been used to being emotionally neglected, used to the stinging pain of their disregard and the dull throbbing of sorrow and disappointment that followed, but I wasn't. It was just as painful as the first time. My eyes lowered as I wasn't even surprised when the two left smiling and chatting happily at each other without even saying goodbye to me.

* * *

I had prepared in the event that my mother had forgotten her promise, saddened that my negative premonition had been correct but glad for my preparations all the same. I took out a white and red outfit hanging in my closet. It was an outfit I designed and made myself when I believed that my mother wouldn't pull through on her promise. The main article was a short red tank top dress that reached to mid thigh and was framed with white frill. Underneath I wore white cotton shorts that weren't visible beneath the sun dress along with thigh high white tabi socks that had red ribbon stitched through the top and tied in bows on the side. Over the red sundress I wore a mini white jacket with tight ling sleeves and a hood with floppy bunny ears with red tips. I tied my long hair in a loose braid and let it hang over the front of my dress so I could put up the cute hood without hindrance.

The dress itself, while simple in design, was decorated with white lace and ribbon at the collar and had the design of a pink cherry blossom over my heart with a palm sized ball of fake white fur was pinned exactly where my tailbone was.

"Rarerare world carrots are the greatest," Ruby stated happily as I finished fixing up my hair in the mirror.

"I guess I'll go after all," I murmured, catching Ruby's attention as I turned away from my downtrodden expression. "To the magic academy.

"Really?" Ruby said eagerly, her eyes positively sparkling as she stood.

"Un," I said in agreement going to sit down in front of her, "but just this one time," I said softly. "I can't go there regularly otherwise even my mother would wonder where I go," I said, knowing that eventually my disappearances wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Eto, ne. I'm sure that won't be a problem," Ruby said, looking away with her paws behind her back. She then took out her magic phone and did the same thing as before, activating the magic portal just as suddenly as last time.

"W-what?" I asked in surprise when I saw the cat and bird on my porch suddenly freeze as we were engulfed in the pink and blue light filling the circle.

"While you're in Jewelland, time in this world will almost be standing still," Ruby explained, "so in the rarerare world we'll be gone and back in a jiffy.

"Oh, I see," I murmured, happy that I could attend with no issues. heck I was even already thinking of asking to go to Jewelland to finish my homework from this world so I would have time to do other things like make clothes, sketch, and practice or learn other things.

"Ok, let's go!" Ruby said as she hopped onto my shoulder, the place quickly becoming a regular perch. I was glad that the experience of floating to the ceiling and traveling through the portal realm wasn't as shocking as the first time, the feeling of magic already something I had become accustomed to in my own body and therefore in my environment. "This time I'm gonna drop us off directly at the academy," Ruby said as we floated between portals.

"Really?" I asked a little skeptically before we quickly went through a specific portal. My doubts were proven correct when we once again arrived in the sky, but this time not nearly as high and with a tree almost directly below us. "Did you have to 'drop' us again?" I cried as we plummeted into the pink canopy of the tree. I sighed when I managed to cling to a branch with one hand, dangling as I didn't have a good grip on it, Ruby saved when of her her back feet got stuck in the center of a split branch.

"Tinkle tinkle Lealuna!" Three feminine voices chanted in unison, catching both Ruby and I's attention.

"Magic," I murmured in awe, barely registering the tall, princely boy sitting by the girl in the magic circle, watching on with a black cat and blue and tan dog jewelpet. The short, cute girl's clothes glowed and changed as she and her two cat jewelpets touched the ground again, though the girl already looked dissatisfied with the results. I could see why. Her clothes did seem a little plain for the type of girl I could already guess she was.

"No good! No good!" She exclaimed, raising her fists to her chest and vehemently shaking her head, proving my previous thoughts right. "We got such great weather today so these plain clothes won't do it at all!" She shouted. "Garnet!" She pointed to the pink cat on her left, "Sango!" She pointed to the yellow brown striped cat on her right, "One more time!" She said with a confident smile, her silky, bushy high twin pigtails bouncing at her sudden actions.

"Ok!" Garnet jumped into the air.

"Nya~!" Sango followed and the two joined and joined paws, twirling in a circle while the girl made a neko pose.

"Tinkle tinkle, Lealuna! Nya~!" They chanted happily in unison again. This time her clothes changed into what I thought was a much more fitting green, black, and white dress outfit with white cat ears and tail accessories and a touch of red for her shoes, a ribbon in her hair, and the bow to her sailor style green shirt. All three made a cat pose and a cute 'nya' sound. The girl seemed to hug herself, cupping her cheek as she cried out in joy.

"Ah~! How cute! I'm just so adorable, what should I do about this~" she rambled, making me sweat drop at her utter confidence but also a little envious as I wished I was only half as confident enough to be able to be more open.

"I-impressive," Ruby complimented in awe.

"Pretty," I said in agreement, though more at the magic than the girl's clothes.

"Ara?" The spectators, the blue and gray jewelpet along with the princely boy seemed to finally notice us though I don't know how they missed us falling out of the sky and the ruckus we made as we fell through the canopy.

"What?" The girl asked as she turned up to see what they were looking at.

"H-hello," Ruby called nervously from her involuntary perch in the tree, their stares making her a little anxious.

"Ara, it's you two," the girl said, recognition lighting her face.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, a new student," she introduced herself. I quickly did the same, bowing my head slightly as that was all I could do in my position as I dangled from the branch with one hand.

"I'm Sakura Akari," I said politely.

"And who are you?" Ruby asked.

"We met at the entrance ceremony," Garnet, the pink cat said a little condescendingly. "I'm Garnet," she said, pointing at herself confidently, "leave all fashion matters to me."

"Sango-nya," the yellow striped cat introduced next, looking much more humble and cutesy. "I love sweets!" She said enthusiastically.

"So you're the new student!" The girl said with sparkling eyes. "The one that got in last minute, a girl that's even worse at magic than me," she seemed to pout as she examined me more closely, her cheeks puffing before she gave a mean smirk, "and on top, her looks are barely above 'ordinary.' I suppose your fashion sense makes up for it a little," she said dismissively. "No match for someone as incredibly cute as me!" She said in a more cutesy and reverent tone, cupping her cheeks adoringly. "By the way, I'm Mira a grade two student," she finally introduced after criticizing me. "Nice to meet you! Should you get better at magic than me," she then gave me a cute pose and smile, "you know what's coming for you," she said with a wink, making both Ruby and I sweatdrop.

"H-haa~" Ruby and I said weakly in acknowledgement.

"So, what are you doing up there?" Mira asked, hands on her hips.

"We fell into the tree and got stuck," I said in a flat tone as if it should be obvious, though I could get out of the tree, I was distracted by her magic.

"Please save us," Ruby said, obviously not knowing I could climb up the branch and get us down.

"You're kidding me! You're a student here and can't even get down from a tree?" Mira said condescendingly and disbelievingly. "Now that's poor."

"Poor, poor," her two jewelpets parroted. I frowned at them while Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Considering I didn't even know magic existed until yesterday, I'd say me having used any kind of magic at all was a miracle. I hadn't realized that you believe ignorance and stupidity are the same thing," I stated with a disapproving frown making Mira gape at me before she pouted and puffed her cheeks.

"Mu~!" She made a cute sound of anger, standing rigidly as she took in my words.

"It can't be helped, they are new here, like they said, after all," the spectating boy said with a kind smile, for all the world looking like a prince out of a children's fairy tale, but I preferred Yuuma-kun over that kind of guy any day. "But a simple rescue would be rather dull," he muttered as he looked around for something. His eyes widened and he smiled when he spotted a green chimera statue. Already I had a bad feeling and raised my other hand to firmly grip the branch in preparation to jump up and climb down quickly. "Grila grila Leonora!" The tall prince chanted, thrusting his hand out and making his cape flap majestically. Definitely a storybook prince, I thought dryly. He pointed his finger at the statue, his magic shooting out and engulfing it in a bubble of magic, the bubble expanding as the statue grew in size until it became a van sized blue and white cute chimera, but despite how cute it looked it was easy to see that it was dangerous. Both Ruby and I cried out in shock, we froze and immediately quieted when it reached up to us and purred. "Save those two," the boy ordered it, but from the looks of the chimera's mischievous expression, that wasn't what it had in mind.

"But-" I started, tensing, interrupted when the chimera lunged forward a bit and roared in our faces, frightening Ruby and I. I leapt onto the branch and grabbed Ruby, practically running off the branch and down the tree and through the chimera's hind legs, running faster when the chimera chased us with a happy expression. I thought it was cute that it wanted to play, but something that big pouncing on us wasn't just dangerous it was deadly.

"Leave us alone, please!" I cried out.

"I ordered you to save them! How dare you scare them like that!" The boy shouted as he ran to our aid, stepping in front of us. "Grila grila!" He twirled and tossed a pen in the air, the pen turning into a broadsword before he caught it. The chimera jumped and threw back its head before jerking it forward and letting out a torrent of flames from its mouth. The boy deflected it with his blade and turned it back to a pen when the chimera landed in front of him. "Enough, turn back," he raised a palm towards it, "leonora." The same bubble surrounded the smiling creature and shrunk before popping and revealing the small green statue from before. I only sighed in relief at the sight, no longer shielding Ruby from their direction and loosening my grip on her.

"Super awesome!" Mira cooed with adoration. "That's our Leon, bold in everything he does!" Mira praised with literal open arms.

"I-incredible!" Ruby exclaimed from her place in my arms.

"...far too incredible," I muttered, already feeling very behind.

"Hey, sorry that it startled you," Leon apologized. "I'm Leon from grade five and this is my partner Dian," he introduced, looking the gray cat perched on his shoulder.

"I'm Saphi, Sara's partner," the blue eared dog introduced next, jumping into Leon's arms. "You see, Sara is still busy with conducting experiments in the lab," Saphi said, excusing her partner.

"So all of you are..." I trailed off.

"Of course," Mira said.

"We're students here," Leon replied.

"...I'm already very behind here," I mumbled sadly. "Everyone is already this great..."

"Akari-chan, it'll be alright for sure," Ruby encouraged.

"Sure will," Leon backed up. "Just do your best in class," he assured, "and you will earn your jewelstones, too."

"Jewelstones?" I questioned curiously. Mira smiled and raised her left hand, two lights appearing and forming into green and yellow star shaped gems connected to a silver hoop bracelet.

"Here at the academy, the number of jewelstones you have shows how strong your magic is," Mira explained. Leon raised his own wrist and revealed nine stars of various colors on two bracelets.

"You earn one whenever your magic powers increase," Saphi continued.

"And for every two jewelstones you earn-" Garnet started.

"You're moving up a grade-nya!" Sango finished enthusiastically.

"He~," Ruby and I said in unison.

"Let's go over to the academy," Leon said, offering a hand to me with that princely smile of his, "there's still a lot we have to explain to you." I nodded and smiled, finding myself responding to his warm personality and seeing with Mira seemed to like him so much. I would have too if I didn't like Yuuma-kun so much...and if he was more my type.

* * *

"Ah~! I wanna get more jewelstones quick," Mira complained as we walked into the academy, her arms behind her head. "You have it good, Leon," she said, turning to her obvious crush, " you need one more and you got ten."

"Ah," he said, smiling genially and nodding in agreement.

"Once you've earned ten jewelstones, then you can~"

"Then you can~" Garnet and Sango chorused.

"What then?" Ruby asked, jumping down from my arms.

"Then you can enter the Jewelstar Grand-Prix!" Garnet, Sango, and Saphi said excitedly in unison.

"Jewelstar?" Ruby repeated joyfully. "I know that one!" I looked between Ruby and Leon in confusion, glad when he looked to me and explained.

"The Jewelstar Grand-Prix is a contest of magic. For it, the greatest magicians of Jewelland come together."

"And the thing is, if you win you become the Jewelstar," Mira gushed happily, spinning in front of us.

"Wah," Garnet sighed.

"Everybody's dream," Sango said, the girl jewelpets lining up.

"The Jewelstar," they chorused joyously.

"The Jewel...star..." I murmured.

"Ruby, Akari," everyone's attention turned to the teacher on the steps.

"Ah, Harlite-sensei," I said.

"I heard you talking about the Jewelstar. Do you have a moment?" She asked. "There's something I'd like the two of you to see. Leon and Mira, do you want to come too?" She asked the two.

"Yes!" Mira replied happily.

"Certainly," Leon replied as well.

"Well then," she raised a finger and waved it, "tinkle tinkle." I looked in dimming wonder as a cloak held together on the front by a golden moon pin appeared on me.

"A cloak?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's like our school uniform here because we're going to a pretty important place right now," Mira explained.

"If...that's the case..." I trailed off.

* * *

The teacher had led us to a spacious, beautifully decorated room with grand reaching the arched ceiling and a pillar in the center displaying a beautiful crown.

"B-beautiful," Ruby and I murmured in awe at the floating, shining golden crown.

"Long ago, one of our students emerged victorious at the Grand-Prix and became the Jewelstar. This crown was given to that student," the teacher said.

"Try to reach out for that light," her baby blue cat jewelpet said.

"With magic that light has been filled with the memories of that brilliant moment-dana," her pink rabbit jewelpet elaborated.

"Try it," the two said together.

"U-un," Ruby and I nodded together, turning from them and stepping towards the light, reaching out for it like instructed. I blinked my eyes open and closed when I suddenly found myself standing on a raised stage with a beautiful dress on, Ruby in my arms and a whole stadium full of people cheering and clapping for me, confetti floating everywhere. I automatically kneeled when the large image of a beautiful queen appeared in the air before me.

"You have triumphed magnificently at the Jewelstar Grand-Prix," her soft, warm, elegant voice praised. "I hereby bestow upon you the title of Jewelstar," she said as she put the crown I'd seen earlier on my head. "As the Jewelstar you now have the ability to make three of your wishes come true," she continued as I stood back up. "So, name them," she encouraged, "your three wishes. Anything you wish for will come true!" She enthused warmly. I could only stare at her in awe.

"Three...wishes..." I murmured. They weren't really wishes, they were dreams and they weren't really dreams, they were goals. Most of them I knew I had the ability to accomplish but simply lacked the courage. I wanted to accomplish those of my own will or it would simply defeat the purpose so the three wishes thing wasn't as appealing as I thought it'd be, but I could wish for things that I thought were impossible, like my mom acknowledging me as much as she did my sister or for my sister to not think of me as helpless or for people to not compare me to my sister and treat me like my own person. Those things I thought were less likely to change than all my other small dreams coming true and even those I considered unlikely. I shut my eyes and blinked quickly when I opened them and discovered myself back in the room displaying the crown. I pulled my hand back slowly and let it drop back to my side.

"All the students at this academy study so that they may become the Jewelstar one day," the teacher said. "I think you now understand why." Definitely.

"I so~ wanna become the Jewelstar!" Mira gushed, her proclamation backing up the teacher's statement.

"Dian and I will also give it our all. If I were to get those three wishes, I'd become king over Jewelland and would lead both Jewelland and the human world to a bright future," Leon said as I stared at him in awe. What an ambitious dream.

"I'd become a beautiful singer!" Mira exclaimed joyfully. "Well I'm already beautiful, but I'd become a much much more beautiful super singer. The world's queen of pop!" Ah, another super ambitious dream, I thought.

"Akari-chan!" Ruby hopped in my arms. "Akari-chan, what would you wish for if you would become the Jewelstar?" Ruby asked.

"M-me?" I asked, not really wanting to answer.

"Right, what would be your three wishes?" I pouted as the two of them had only named one wish really, but frowned and looked down, touching the jewelstone at my hip. Closing my eyes as I thought of all my small dreams, feeling Ruby shift so she was perched on my shoulder.

"Tell us, Akari-chan," I looked uncertainly at Ruby, not wanting to look at the others.

"You don't want to tell?" Mira asked. I looked away and down, clenching at my dress.

"I...I don't really have any large, ambitious dreams like you have," I mumbled softly. "They're all average little dreams," I said sheepishly, shifting nervously in place and putting my hands behind my back. "If I told you, I'm sure you'd laugh," I said sulkily, closing my eyes, never having had a positive response from telling people my dreams besides Ruby.

"Don't say such a thing," a jewelpet admonished gently making me look towards the source in the air, surprised. "You'll make your dream sad," she continued.

"Who's there?" Ruby asked.

"Peridot!" Mira said, looking up to a green dog floating in the air.

"Peridot?" I repeated.

"The jewelpet with the power to make dreams come true," the teacher informed. She smiled at me as she floated at eye level and I smiled in return before my jewelstone glowed and distracted me. It was then a whitish blue orb came out of my chest and form an ethereal figure of me, one that started to glide away.

"That is the dream you carry inside of you," Peridot said.

"My dream?" I watched as it floated to the ceiling, the figure dispersing and becoming smaller. "Ah!" I exclaimed in surprise as it became little more than a palm shaped yellow star with a chibi figure of me grabbing onto it.

"Because you were ashamed of it, it left you," Peridot explained.

"Eh?!"

"If this keeps up, its sadness will make it disappear," Peridot said worriedly. I also looked on in worry when it became almost transparent for a moment.

"Akari-chan's dream is going to disappear?" Ruby said in as much worry.

"Bu-but!" I tried to protest as it continued to fly away, nearing the glass ceiling.

"No, this can't be!" Ruby cried, tears in her eyes. I caught her when she tumbled forth. "Akari-chan, don't be ashamed of your dream!"

"Eh?"

"Even if everyone in the world laughs about it, I would never laugh about your dream! Because I'm a jewelpet! We jewelpets were born to make humans happy! I want to make you happy, Akari-chan! It's my dream to make your dream come true! So...so..." I smiled warmly at her tearful conviction, feeling my own eyes begin to water.

"Ruby..." I murmured shakily as I hugged her to me.

"Let's chase after your dream!" She shouted.

"Un!" I replied in agreement.

"Shining courage, that's what Ruby stands for."

"Tinkle tinkle magical charm. Winkle Winkle Jewelflash!" We chanted together. I smiled as the magic washed over me but paused when my clothes were smaller than I remembered.

"Ah, my outfit is...a bit different," I commented.

"That's because you've lost your dream," Peridot said. "You have to go. Tinkle tinkle," she aimed magic at my feet, decorating my ankles with poofy white wings. "There, now hurry," she said urgently.

"Un!" I nodded at her before taking off after my dream.

"Tinkle tinkle," our teacher chanted, opening a gateway to the outside on the ceiling, "now go," she encouraged.

"Thank you," I said gratefully before taking off full speed. "Wait!" I cried as I tried to catch up, seeing the chibi me peek out from behind the star. I hopped and floated after it, trying to capture it, but it continued to evade me. I stopped for a bit to catch my breath but gasped and continued trying when i saw it starting to fade. "Don't disappear!" I cried desperately. "I'm not ashamed of you anymore! You may be small and normal, but you are my dream!"

"Now is your chance, name your dream!" Leon called encouragingly from somewhere behind me on the ground.

"Right, just say it!" Mira cheered. I paused and took a deep breath before lunging after it again.

"My dream is...gaining the acknowledgement of my mother! Becoming the student council president!" I landed after another failed capture and leapt again. "Being seen as my own person and not compared to my sister! Not being afraid to help others!" I landed on the roof and jumped. "Not being afraid to speak my mind more often! And I want to get lots of art materials! And then, and then... I want to be a famous mangaka and animator!" I shouted, my face burning at all the personal admissions I'd just made in front of my new classmates. "And a great actress!" I said as I continued reaching for my dream, heading towards the bell tower. "And...and...and..." This time I was sure my neck and ears were red too. I stopped and hid my face in my hands, thinking about my crush. "Mn...about...Yuuma-kun," I muttered beneath my breath before I decided to keep that one to myself.

"Yatta! Your dreams, there's a whole bunch of them!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"You want all of those to come true?" Mira asked in disbelief.

"So many?" Leon asked in the same tone. I turned to them, embarrassed but not ashamed.

"Th-that's right...they're small and there may be too many of them, but they're all...they're all my precious dreams." I turned back to my dream when I noticed it turn around and float towards me with a smile. It slowly shifted back into the ethereal form of myself, smiling, and I couldn't help but smile in return, looking at Ruby before opening my arms to it, floating closer and hugging it to me, feeling it disappear back into my chest and filling my chest with warmth as I closed my eyes. My smile grew warmer when I felt the familiar sensation of a lot of magic washing over me and watched happily as my clothes reverted to what they were supposed to look like. "Now I look like before."

"You see now? There is no such thing as an unimportant dream," Peridot said. "Having lots of dreams is also a wonderful thing!" She encouraged warmly. "Because dreams are what make girls shine. Everyday while giving it her all to make her dreams come true!" She enthused. Ruby and I smiled at each other and nodded before we floated down to the others.

"I don't think you will ever forget the importance of dreams again," the teacher said with a bright, proud smile. "Akari, Ruby. For this you have earned yourself a Jewelstone," she said, raising her palms to face each other and creating a bright light that lifted into the sky, creating rainbows as it went before dispersing in a grand light show to reveal a green jewelstone. I lifted my left hand to retrieve it as it slowly floated down.

"The jewelstone for realizing the strength that dreams can give us," Peridot said. I smiled as the jewelstone magical stopped and attached to a silver bracelet that appeared around my wrist.

"Yatta!" Both Ruby and I celebrated, hugging and cuddling as we hopped and floated in the air in our elation.

* * *

I gasped in surprised when Ruby took me back home, thanking my stars that I had learned martial arts as I landed on my feet on instinct after correcting myself in the air and saving my backside from the pain. "We're back?" I asked as I looked around, noticing the cat and bird in the same position before we left.

"Un," Ruby nodded in agreement. I smiled when I saw the cat fail as the bird flew off rapidly. I waved off my mother and sister as they drove off, not really caring if they saw me or not.

"See you later," I called before Ruby hopped onto the ledge then my shoulder. I looked to her with a warm smile. "Ruby, I'll give the magic academy a try, "I told her.

"Akari-chan."

"Let's do our best together!" I enthused.

"Un!" Ruby replied just as enthusiastically.

* * *

**AN: **Another chapter done. Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated!


	3. Labra's Secret DokixDoki

Disclaimer: I do not own Jewelpet Tinkle.

* * *

I sighed as all the students began to clamor around the windows to sing praises to my sister, frowning as I heard three girls criticizing me as I walked down the hall and closer to them.

"But you know, to think that Sakura-san is Monika-sama's little sister," the girl with dark brown hair in a high ponytail said.

"Sakura-san?" The girl with long black hair still gazing intently out the window asked. "Ah, you mean Akari-chan? They aren't really much alike!"

"Ah..." the two girls on either side of her stiffened when they spotted me.

"...good morning," I said in a soft, cool voice, not letting my annoyance or anger show.

"Good...morning," they replied, sweat dropping before running off, the one still by the window finally noticing and running after them, throwing her own nervous greeting at me.

"G-good morning!" She said as she ran off. I frowned at the sight before pouting and looking away.

_Who needs friends like that? I want friends who see me as my own person..._ I thought sadly.

"Akari-chan!" A familiar voice said, the sound immediately lifting my spirits.

_And I already have one friend like that. _I smiled happily when I saw her peaking out from behind the baluster at the bottom of the steps. "Ruby!" I said happily before remembering I was at school.

* * *

I ran to the computer classroom as I knew it'd be empty, hiding Ruby carefully behind my backpack as I held them both to me, looking in every direction of the empty hallways as I stealthily opened and closed the door behind me. I placed Ruby on the teacher's podium after assuring myself that no one would come in anytime soon.

"Ruby, what are you doing here? Pets aren't allowed in school, I could get in trouble," I told her worriedly.

"But we have to hurry!" Ruby said. "Today the classes at Magic Academy are starting," she explained.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Let's hurry and go to Jewelland!"

"Okay, I suppose since time slows a lot here while I'm in Jewelland it should be fine," I reasoned.

"That's right! No problem!" She said happily, making us smile at each other warmly. "Okay, are you ready?" She asked as she tapped her magic phone.

"Of course!" I replied eagerly, hugging her to me with one hand and grasping my bag firmly with the other. I was happy when we landed safely on the ground right in front of the academy especially when I only stumbled a little as I switched from floating to standing on my own two feet.

"Final stop! Magic Academy," Ruby said.

"Our first lesson, I'm so excited!" I gushed, just happy at the prospect of really being able to learn magic.

"Hurry, hurry!" Ruby exclaimed as she hopped off, prompting me to follow with an eager smile on my face. "Where was that classroom again?" Ruby questioned as she looked around. She came to a sudden stop when a fish lure and hook stole away her cherry blossom clip. "Ah!" We turned to see a small white bear holding the fishing rod in one hand and the accessory in the other, giggling in amusement.

"Dummies!" She cried cheerfully before running of.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted angrily, hopping in place.

"Labu~!" It cried as it ran down the hall, Ruby and I chasing after it.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted after the jewelpet.

"Labu~," it said as it climbed a large dark green statue of the headmaster, looking down on us from the rim of the hat. "Dummies~" it called out again, sticking out its tongue and putting a finger under her eye in the classic demonstration of a taunt.

"Give that back!" Ruby and I chorused.

"Opeke opekeopeke-pe~" the sound of the headmaster's strange singing brought our attention to him as he floated towards us.

"Ah."

"Headmaster!" Ruby addressed.

"Oya, Labra should you really be up there?" The headmaster asked the little bear as a floating branch with a green parrot made itself to the headmaster's side. "Don't you know that there's a curse on that statue?" He questioned as he floated closer.

"Labu?"

"Should you leave so much as a scratch on it, a most dreadful curse will fall upon you," he recited ominously, effectively scaring the small jewelpet.

"Curse?" It repeated fearfully.

"A curse?" Ruby and I chorused, mine skeptical while hers was shocked.

"La-Labu...Labu!" She cried before running off crying, dropping Ruby's accessory in her hurry to run away. Ruby picked it up as soon as it landed on the ground.

"Er, thank you very much," I said politely to the headmaster.

"But that dreadful curse you mentioned," Ruby started.

"What kind of curse is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's so dreadful I won't dare to utter it," the headmaster said, turning towards us in a scary fashion. "So instead of that," his face suddenly turned happy and smiley. "Why don't you listen to some of my karaoke?" He asked.

"Karaoke?" Ruby and I repeated in confusion.

"Aren't they having class at the moment-rin?" The parrot asked, speaking for the first time.

"That's true, they have class," the headmaster remembered.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, bowing politely.

"We're going now!" Ruby said as we turned and ran to our class.

* * *

"Everyone, welcome with me your new classmates, Ruby and Akari," the teacher introduced. I smiled warmly and bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby and I chorused, Ruby sounding nervous.

"Take a seat wherever you like," the teacher said.

"Yes," Ruby and I replied.

"Hey, Ruby and Akari-chan," Leon greeted from his seat on the red two seat sofa. I spotted Miria on the single yellow sofa adjacent to it.

"Leon, Miria," I greeted with a smile.

"Seems like you remembered me well," Miria said. "After all I am the K.M.B!" I tilted my head to the side curiously.

"K.M.B?" I questioned.

"The Knockout-Marvelous-Beauty, Miria-sama!" She explained with a smile. Ruby and I sweatdropped.

"Garnet, Sango. Dian, too," Ruby said, making her own greetings. "And also Saphi," she said turning my attention to the spectacled blue haired girl sitting on the opposite seat of Miria, intently reading a book.

"This is my partner, Sara," Saphi introduced. "Though she is only a fourth grade student yet, her grades in magical physics and chemistry are the best in the class!" Saphi praised. Ruby and I blinked at that.

"Ma...magical physics?" Ruby and I parroted in confusion. I didn't realize there was a scientific side to magic, but I suppose it made sense as Ruby mentioned alchemy and alchemists in Rarerare world history believed magic was science that hasn't been explained yet. I peaked over her shoulder curiously to see a bunch of equations done in what seemed the rune language of Jewelland.

"Pleased to meet you," Sara said without once looking up from her book.

"Pleased to meet you, too," I replied with a warm smile before straightening back up. "But, Miria is in second grade, Leon is in fifth and Sara-san in fourth," I speculated.

"At Magic Academy, students of different grades have classes together-dana," the pink bunny jewelpet explained.

"Every student is free to choose the kinds of classes they want to take-desu~" the light blue cat jewelpet said next.

"He~ so that's how it is. That must be nice," I thought.

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation," our attention was turned to the short boy I had seen sitting next to Leon with a brown chipmunk next to him. The boy was waving a finger in the air. "Plainly speaking, I have little interest in our pair of at-risk students," he said rather rudely with his eyes closed.

"Dechu, dechu," his jewelpet nodded in agreement, mirroring his partner's face.

"I'd welcome it if we could begin the lesson posthaste," the rude boy continued. Were all magic users strange in some way regarding their personality?

"Posthaste-dechu," his jewelpet reiterated, raising a paw.

"At-risk students?" Ruby repeated in shock. "How do you know about that?" Ruby questioned. The boy only gave us a smug look that made me want to slap him upside the head.

"One look into your luke-warm faces is more than enough to determine that," he said with a snarky smile.

"Their faces are really luke-warm-dechu," his jewelpet said mockingly.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed angrily.

"What a rude pair," I said icily, glaring and actually making him flinch a little before he recovered himself and stood, posing and with sparkles in his eyes.

"Compared to myself, a boy that memorized ten-thousand magic encyclopedias at just age seven. The super genius and unparalleled magician, Nicola, is none other than me!" He exclaimed.

"And the also unparalleled Jewelpet, Titania, that's me-dechu!" His Jewelpet followed up. Everyone had various looks of distaste or aghast at the boy's posturing, telling me that this was indeed a regular thing.

"Nicola and Sara are both in forth grade," the blue cat whispered to me.

"He's competing with her for the best grades-dana," the pink bunny informed.

"He~, so he's not as unparalleled as he claims," I muttered.

"Well now, should we start the lesson?" The teacher asked, regaining everyone's attention. "Let's review some basic magic, starting with the Rangula spell." She lifted her finger and crossed it over the air, making glowing blue runes appear in the air.

"Basic magic," I muttered as I began memorizing the spell even if I didn't know what it meant for the moment.

"Rangula," Ruby muttered.

"This spell lets you move objects as you wish," the teacher lectured.

"Moving objects...if we complete this lesson, we too can use that magic, right?" I asked Ruby to make sure.

"Yup! And if we master it we're gonna get another Jewelstone," Ruby enthused. We looked to Nicola when he clicked his tongue at us and waved his finger again.

"Aren't you naive? basic spells?" he mocked.

"Those are kid's stuff-dechu. For something that easy, you're not getting a Jewelstone," Titania mocked. Ruby looked away with a small bead of sweat on her face, looking put out.

"I-I knew that of course..." she muttered.

"I'm sure you have done your homework on the Rangula spell," the teacher said, immediately making me stiffened as I never heard of any homework. "Sara, Saphi, would you like to give it a try?" She offered. They didn't even rise out of their seat, raising their arms together, casually.

"Tinkle tinkle Rangula," the chorused.

"Move, magic book," Sara commanded. Books came out of the shelf, twirling in a circle in the air before stacking into a pyramid pattern on the open desk next to the bookshelf, very well showing mastery. Ruby and I looked on in awe. "That's the basic shape of a Rangula spell," Sara said.

"That was a bit boring," Miria stated as she stood, her own finger glowing with magic. "My turn."

"Tinkle tinkle Rangula!" Her and her two jewelpets chorused. "Return, magic books. Move, flowers!" Miria commanded cutely, with the same showy actions as before. The books all quickly returned to their place and blossoms from the indoor tree swept up to circle prettily around Miria before closing in and forming a flower crown on her head and flower accessories on her clothes. Ruby and I smiled and clapped at the performance, very impressed. "A girl has to make sure she looks as cute as possible," Miria said with a smile, giving the smallest of curtsies and winking, "nyan!"

"I'm going to move something far more amazing than that," Nicola stated as he stood next.

"What do you mean by that?" Miria questioned. Nicola only smirked at her.

"Grila grila, Rangula!" He chanted. "Move, classroom!" He cried, already a bad feeling setting in my stomach.

"Classroom?" Miria and I said in unison. Miria looked around to see that nothing changed.

"But nothing is happening," she said dully. I turned to look out the window and see that were were no longer on the ground. I paled at the sight.

"Is that so?" Nicola asked arrogantly.

"Look out of the window-dechu!" Titania stated. Of course the boy would take us right into the storm clouds above. Lightning clapped through the sky and shook up our classroom, only Leon and Sara keeping their composure.

"Leon! Do something!" Miria pleaded.

"Grila grila Rangula!" He chanted in as showy a fashion as before. "Return!" He commanded, bringing us safely back to the ground.

"Awesome, Leon! A fifth grader is really something different!" Miria openly praised.

"Amazing," I agreed gratefully.

"I...I could have turned it back myself," Nicola said sulkily from his seat.

"Alright! Let's try it too!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping off my shoulder to the table.

"But...can we really do that, Ruby? We didn't get the homework and I've never done the spell before," I said.

"I already moved things with magic before," Ruby stated confidently, but that only made me more worried.

"But it didn't really move as you wanted it to," I reminded.

"I'm sure it's gonna work this time," Ruby assured, not assuring me at all. I sighed.

"If you say so," I conceded.

"Well then, why don't you try it on that floor lamp?" The teacher offered. Ruby and I positioned ourselves across from it and chanted the spell. In my head I imagined it simply hovering in place a few feet off the ground, that was all I wanted it to do anyways.

"Tinkle tinkle Rangula!" We chanted, "move, floor lamp!" but it only shook in place a little. I pouted while Ruby looked put off, stamping her foot twice.

"When you say the spell, try to imagine in your mind how the floor lamp should move," Leon advised. I sighed as I had done that to begin with, but I suppose Ruby didn't. I watched as Ruby concentrated, closing her eyes.

"I-Imagine," she muttered, worrying me.

"J-just imagine it floating a little, okay, Ruby?" I suggested softly.

"Okay!" Ruby agreed.

"Tinkle tinkle Rangula!" We chanted again, "move, floor lamp!" This time the lamp rose from its place and hovered. "It's moving!" We chorused happily. I gasped and ducked, grabbing Ruby and rolling to safety when the lamp suddenly launched at us.

"Wah, that was close," I muttered before standing up and brushing myself off, looking at Ruby in concern. "Are you okay?" I asked. Ruby looked contrite and rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Akari-chan, I lost focus..." I only giggled, the others laughing too, but very soon Leon quieted and urged the others to do the same.

"Hey," he raised a finger to his lips and shushed everyone, all of us complying until we all heard the sound of childish giggling coming from the caged fireplace.

"So, bad, so bad, dummies!" The small bear jewelpet from before giggled, making me pout and puff my cheeks in annoyance.

"It's her!" I said in recognition of the jewelpet that took Ruby's clip.

"Labra!" The others chorused, catching the small jewelpet's attention and ceasing her laughing. She held her paws to her mouth, obviously worried of getting caught.

"Labra again," Nicola said, "sneaking into the classroom to take a peek at our lesson."

"Even though she can't use magic," Titania finished.

"Hey, don't say that to her!" Miria admonished. Of course now Labra looked ready to cry.

"N-not good," Leon said worriedly.

"Labra is gonna cry!" The pink bunny exclaimed. Suddenly everyone rose and grabbed onto something.

"Eh? What? What?" Ruby and I chorused, looking around in confusion. Of course we quickly understood why when Labra started to cry and the whole room began to shake.

"When Labra starts to cry, things begin to break," Leon explained from his place. I watched the walls crack and the crystal orb on the table glow as Labra ran out of the room still crying. Ruby and I watched as she left in worry.

* * *

"The parfaits at the Strawberry Cafe are so tasty!" Ruby enthused, bits of food on her face as she ate.

"They really are," I agreed whole heartedly as Leon, Miria, and I sat around an outdoor table of the cafe they took me to.

"Besides all Labra does is cause trouble and break things, don't you think?" Miria asked, obviously getting back to an old subject.

"And you still have to watch out to make her cry-nya," Sango said.

"When that kid cries lots of things get broken, it's really a pain," Garnet complained. Miria nodded in agreement

"Like that mess she caused earlier," Miria stated. "Right Leon?"

"She's still a kid, so she can't help it," Leon said patiently, a kind smile on his face. Leon is a very tolerant person.

"Say, about what I heard in class," I started. "Labra can't use magic?" I asked curiously.

"That's right," Leon affirmed.

"Because she can't use magic, nobody ever wanted to be her partner," Miria explained. I frowned at that.

"Her partner..." I looked down at my parfait. How sad that must be to be judged by your ability to use magic rather than who you are. I didn't accept Ruby because she could use magic, if anything the instability of her magic worried me, I accepted Ruby as my partner because she had a warm heart and is an amazing friend.

* * *

"Ruby, you know...I can really understand Labra's feelings," I confessed to Ruby as we sat on the ledge of a window in the hallway. I remembered the most recent memories of me being compared to my sister. "We can't just leave her on her own," I said worriedly, "right, Ruby?"

"Yup! Let's search for her!" Ruby agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

"Labra!" Ruby called when we spotted her by the headmaster's statue.

"We found you!" I said cheerfully, kneeling down in front of her. She turned away from me with a pout. "So, me and Ruby, we're going to practice our magic," I said softly.

"You want to practice too?" Ruby invited.

"Labu?" She turned back to us with an excited smile.

"Maybe you can even learn to use magic yourself this way," I offered. She suddenly turned away as if remembering to be rebellious.

"D-don't wanna," Labra said.

"Defiant as always," Ruby commented. I smiled at that.

"Well then, just watch," I invited instead. We set up a book on a bench on the other side. "We're going to memorize this basic magic," I stated confidently.

"Practice a lot!" Ruby continued.

"Get better at magic," I kept going.

"And next stop is the Jewelstar!" We said cheerfully in chorus. "Yosh!" We smiled and giggled at our enthusiasm.

"Tinkle tinkle Rangula!" We chanted, only for the book to grow a mouth and start snoring.

"I'it fell asleep?" I sweatdropped. Ruby's ears drooped a little and she rubbed her cheek sheepishly.

"S-sorry...I was just thinking for a bit that I'd like to take an evening nap," Ruby confessed. I sighed.

"Okay, try again!" I said determinedly. We kept trying and continued to fail, always because Ruby got distracted. The book even turned into a parfait once! Finally we tried once more. Ruby super focused.

"Tinkle tinkle Rangula! Move, book!" We chanted. We smiled when the book slowly lifted and hovered.

"This time for sure!" I said confidently.

"Just a little bit more!" Ruby encouraged.

"Left! Right!" The book moved according to my wishes and I idly wondered if that was because Ruby wasn't actively using her magic anymore and only giving me some to direct.

"Yatta!" Ruby cheered.

"Labu labu!" We turned to see Labra jumping and cheering excitedly.

"Ah, Labra."

"Were you cheering for us?" I asked. She seemed to realize what she was doing and stopped, looking around nervously as if to escape.

"Wait! Let's practice this,"

"Together," Ruby finished for me. Labra looked at us hopefully then, eyes sparkling.

"Labu?"

"You're wasting your time on her," A horribly familiar voice stated, making Labra's hopeful expression shatter like glass. "According to my research, not a single magic lexicon ever mentions a Jewelpet that cannot use magic," Nicola stated.

"In other words, Labra," Titania started, pausing so Nicola could point at her dramatically.

"Might not even be a Jewelpet-chu!" The two declared resolutely in unison, open book in Nicola's other hand. Labra looked devastated and I already knew that this could only lead to disaster.

"Why did you say something so mean?!" I reprimanded him harshly, glaring fiercely and making him take a step back, obviously intimidated. We turned back to Labra when we heard her whimper, seeing that she was holding her paws to her mouth and had tears in her eyes, hiccuping as she tried not to cry.

"Oh no!" Ruby cried in alarm.

"Don't cry Labra!" I urged. I turned to Nicola with a glare. "Apologize Nicola!" I demanded, making him stiffen and flinch but it was too late, Labra had started bawling. I stared in wide eyed shock as Labra's crying caused the cursed statue she was sitting on to break into pieces.

"The curse..." Nicola said weakly, shaking like a leaf. "There's a curse on the statue she just broke..."

"Not good-dechu!" Titania whimpered.

"If we stay here," Nicola stepped back, "we're all gonna be cursed!" he cried as he ran from the scene even though it was completely his fault. I turned from Nicola's retreating form with a frown and looked to a shaking, petrified Labra.

"Ruby, help me here," I stated seriously. "We'll fix it with magic!"

"Eh?"

"I don't want Labra to be cursed!" I stated resolutely. We nodded and smiled together.

"Ok, let's try it, Akari-chan!" Ruby cheered. "Shining courage is what Ruby stands for!"

"Tinkle Tinkle Magical charm! Winkle Winkle Jewel Flash!" We chanted. I closed my eyes as I let the magic wash over me and change my clothes. I opened my eyes in determination and held out my palms.

"Headmaster's statue, become whole again!" My brows furrowed in concentration as I slowly pieced it back together only for it to fall apart when I reached the rim of the hat. I landed on my feet, panting, unable to sustain flight.

"It's really difficult," Ruby groaned.

"Let's imagine it once more!" I said, unwilling to give it.

"Labu labu!" Labra climbed onto a piece of rubble and waved her arms.

"You want to help too?" Ruby asked.

"Labu!" She nodded in agreement. I smiled warmly down at her.

"So do you want to be my partner?" I asked gently.

"Labu?"

"It would give you courage for sure," I encouraged. Her eyes became glassy.

"But, labula...labu..." I kneeled and held my arms out to her, picking her up carefully.

"It's okay if you can't use magic," I said. "I too, couldn't use magic on my own, but with Ruby it's so much fun. I had courage and could use it! With you, Labra, it would be even more fun! We'd have even more courage together!" I enthused. "Would you like to be my partner?" I asked again with a caring smile. Labra's eyes sparkled, her cheeks pink as she answered.

"Labu," she nodded in reply, smiling happily. I smiled wider and embraced her gently, Ruby jumping onto the rubble and bouncing excitedly.

"Yatta! Wonderful! Wonderful!" She cheered enthusiastically.

"Labu~" I gasped in awe when my jewelcharm began to shine brightly.

"This is!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It feels like I'm overflowing with magic!" I said smiling widely.

"This must be Labra's power, I'm sure Akari-chan!" Ruby stated confidently.

"Un!"

"Let's try-labu," Labra said smiling.

"Tinkle tinkle Rangula!" Ruby and Labra chanted together.

"Headmaster's statue," Ruby and I chorused.

"Statue," Labra repeated cutely.

"Become whole again!" We all said together. Three magic circles appeared around the statue and more quickly than before, repaired the statue in no time, reverting it back to the way it was before.

"Yatta!" I cheered.

"Akari-chan!" Ruby jumped on my shoulder.

"Did it-labu!" Labra jumped onto my other shoulder.

"Thanks to you, Labra!" I encouraged.

"Great isn't it?" Ruby said.

"Un!"

"Yatta! Yatta!" We cheered together as my clothes turned back to normal.

"Yatta, yatta," the headmaster joined in, waving a small flag.

"Headmaster, can Labra be my partner, please?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"How could I object to that?" he asked happily in response.

"Yatta! Great, great!" My two jewelpets cheered, bouncing up and down on my arms in celebration.

"Congratulations, Labra," Leon said sincerely.

"B-but, wasn't there a curse on that statue?" Nicola asked from where he was cowering behind the curtains.

"Right, the curse," the headmaster stated. His face darkened, "the most dreadful curse is actually..."

"Is actually..." Nicola muttered fearfully.

"Actually..." Titania whispered. The headmaster pulled out a gold microphone in a spiral shape.

"having to listen to one hundred of my karaoke songs," he stated. Nicola and Titania froze, white with shock at the ridiculous punishment. Everyone was shocked to silence as well until the headmaster tilted his head slightly. "...wanna hear'em?" He asked.

"Headmaster," the teacher said sternly, the others chattering at how silly it was.

"Sheesh," Miria sighed.

"Cut that out-rin!" The parrot reprimanded. I just sighed and shrugged at the event, smiling in relief at Labra.

"Now it's all good, right Labra?"

"Labula," she cooed as she and Ruby snuggled against my cheeks.

* * *

I was finishing up my homework from my non magic school when I started to hum a song that started composing in my head. Ruby was already asleep so I packed up my finished homework and looked around for something. I spotted my notebook of empty sheet music on the other side of the room on my bookshelf. I decided this was a good time to practice magic without Ruby so I lifted my finger.

"Tinkle tinkle Rangula, move book," I murmured softly. The magic drifted from my finger to the notebook and brought it to me steadily. I smiled happily at my success and opened it eagerly, humming as I wrote the composition playing in my head. After looking it over a few times and correcting any mistakes, I began to write down the lyrics as well, singing as I went over it for the final time.

_'Happy Tinkle!'_

_'Happy! Happy!' I wanna see a  
'Happy! Happy!' wonderful dream_

_Flying, flying to the future  
_

_'Ready go, ready go, ready go~'  
('Ready, ready, go!')_

_'Happy tinkle~'  
(Happy happy tinkle tinkle x 2)_

_Each and every girl in the world  
is like a unique 'Jewel.'_

_('Happy! Happy! Happy! Yeah!')_

_When they lose their courage, they turn to a mirror  
cast a spell on themselves and start to run~_

_Moving ahead!('Yeah!) Transforming!('Yeah!')  
Raising(Yeah!) the tension!('Yeah!')_

_With that kindness their courage turns into magic~  
('Happy! Happy! Yeah!')_

_'Lucky! Lucky!' dashing forward  
'Lucky! Lucky!' flapping their wings_

_A miracle is gonna happen for sure  
_

_'Ready go, ready go'  
(Your 'chance' is now! Yay!)_

_'Happy! Happy!' I wanna see a  
'Happy! Happy!' wonderful dream_

_Flying, flying to the future_

_'Ready go, ready go, ready go~'  
('Ready, ready, go!')_

_'Happy tinkle!'_

"Wahh~! Wonderful! Wonderful! What a great song!" Ruby gushed, jumping onto the desk as soon as I finished.

"Ruby! I thought you were asleep."

"Your pretty song woke me up! It's really nice!" She praised, making my cheeks feel hot.

"Thanks, Ruby. I just thought about how happy I was when Labra became my partner too and remembered when we became partners and how fun doing magic with you both is and the song just came to me."

"Akari-chan," Ruby said warmly as we exchanged caring smiles.

* * *

**AN: **The song is not mine. Some of you many even recognize it as the English translated opening song of Jewel Pet Tinkle. I'm making it so that in story, Akari is the one who comes up with it, as she will eventually compose the ending song as well as a few others I may or may not add. As usual, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
